Forbidden
by Kentzu
Summary: (TalonxLux One-shot) An Assassin and a Mage from two warring nations fell in love. What comes of it?
1. Forbidden

**_Obliiiigatorryyy Author Note: _****_Hello! I haven't updated in a while and I'm bored as all heck so here! Have a League of Legends fanfic. Btw! This might be a one-shot but I plan on making two endings and if people are interested in another ending I'll upload another one!_**

* * *

**_Forbidden_**

* * *

A clash of metal resounded in the silent night. "Get him! " The guard shouted at a masked man.

"Shit! " the man said as he ran away, throwing his blade at the Guard's foot which cause him to howl in pain.

"Don't let him escape!" another guard shouted. It was deep into the night and the footsteps were loud and clear, heavy panting from weary guards and screams of pain from those injured in the man's wake.

Heavy footsteps sounded within the Crownguard Manor. The place was in high alert, the outline of the masked man was running on the rooftops and climbing on the walls.

"He headed this way! "

"There he is! " A guard shouted as another readied a crossbow.

"Shoot! " he said as the other guard pulled the trigger and hit the man in the back. This caused a growl from the man but he managed to climb into the house.

"Quickly! " the guards shouted as they hurried into the Crownguard home.

Garen himself was awake and had his sword on the ready. The man slumped onto their dining room table Garen raised his sword, "Why are you here, tresspasser! A thief perhaps? " he said as the man smiled

"Hah, I guess you can say that" The man smirked and tossed a teapot at Garen's face and leapt out the same window he came from, this enraged Garen and he ran after him.

He saw the man enter the room above. Garen then remembered it was his sister's room! This caused him to become filled with worry and Fury. He hurried to his sister's room.

"Lux! Are you okay!?" Garen shouted as he knocked heavily on the wooden door. As the door swung open, Garen readied a defensive stance.

To see his dear sister, Luxanna Crownguard in her night attire looking incredibly tired. "Yes brother, I am fine, please leave " She said as she yawned

"But there was a man-" Garen started

Lux looked annoyed "There is no man! I heard noise in the other room though! " Lux said to Garen who noddex and left to find the intruder.

Luxanna closed the door, "Thanks Lux" the masked man said weakly as he dropped onto the floor.

* * *

He wasn't wearing his usual purple cowl, he was wearing a vest with a white inner shirt some slacks and shoes, which were now bloodied.

"Talon! " Lux said in worry for her beloved she dashed to patch him up. This was the nature of their relationship. Ever since their fateful encounter in the Demacian outskirts, they had fallen deeply for one another.

"You shouldn't have come" Lux said with tears in her eyes as Talon coughed some up blood. "No, I promised I'd meet you" Talon said as he broke the crossbow bolt which was on his back.

Luxanna was crying "Talon its my fault you got hurt " she said as she managed to remove the crossbow bolt's head and was sewing it up with her magic.

"No Lux, it's okay" Talon said as he pulled her close. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, I just want to see you" He said as he gave her a gentle kiss.

She embraced him again and cried "I'm sorry I got you into this...i-if you fell for some other Noxian woman you wouldn't have to deal with any of this..." She said sadly crying into his chest.

Talon was a hardened killer, however seeing his cute significant other did bring a smile to his face, he put his hand to her hair "Lux, I don't care if I'm imprisoned and sentenced to death, as long as I'm with you it's worth everything"

Talon lifted her face up and gave her a deep and warm kiss. They were of warring factions, he was an assassin and she was a mage.

She was Demacian and a Demacian falling in love with a Noxian was unheard of, it was treason. If they were ever found out, Talon would be executed in front of her...

and she wouldn't be able to do anything except cry her heart out

She couldn't let this happen but he kept coming, insisting he didn't care. The tender kiss they shared was one of many they shared that night.

"Talon, why me...I... I bring you nothing but danger, I'm just a thorn by your side..."

"Lux, you aren't I love you with all my heart, I said it once and I'll say it again I would die for you" Talon said as he squeezed her while laying on her bed.

"I have to leave soon" Talon said sadly lifting up from Lux's bed.

"I love you" Luxanna said with tears in her eyes.

"I know" Talon said with a smile, uncharacteristic of him.

He turned away and leapt out of her window, on his way to Noxus. He landed on the walls and he ran toward the small Demacian town to get a coach.

She looked out her window to see his silhouette as tears flowed down her cheeks, she wanted to be held by him more. But that was that, their relationship really was... Forbidden

* * *

"FILTHY NOXIAN! "

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON! "

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE"

"DIRT! " All these obscenities were thrown toward the men which were now being publicly executed.

Lux looked on in horror, her parents were smiling. "Why do you look troubled Lux? " Her mother asked her sincerely, but she didn't know what her daughter was suffering.

"I... I can't " Lux said as she tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran to the cages that they kept so-called 'Noxian Scum'

In one of the cages was a man with long brown hair, a toned yet heavily wounded body. He looked up at her and he smiled "Hello Lux"

This pulled her heartstrings until they snapped and she cried, she requested to speak with the man in private. The guards let her, thinking the Crownguard would do some last minute torture.

Lux and Talon were left alone. Lux went up to the cage "I-I'm sorry..." she sobbed uselessly

"Don't cry, my beloved. This is only natural, everybody dies someday and it just so happens that my time has come quickly" Talon chuckled sorrowfully.

The past few months they shared together was magical. Lux got Talon to open up a lot, the once stoic assassin had a heart.

However it didn't last long until Talon was captured and now, sentenced to death. This was Lux's worst fear having her beloved, sentenced to death.

Lux unlocked the cage, however Talon didn't make a run for it.

"Lux, I know I'm going to die. There's no escape for me now so please... " Talon said sadly as he stood up and embraced his most beloved one last time.

"..." Lux was speechless as she sobbed into his chest. His loving arms wrapped around her, his once warm and firm touch, replaced with weak and cold hands.

This didn't stop her from embracing him, she loved him. He was the only one in the world for her, _Talon_.

She remembered...

_"Hey, when I turn 21 and leave my house will you live with me? " Lux asked a more healthy Talon as he sat with her on her __bed_

_"Hah, of course, we can get out of this mess and live happily" Talon smiled as he kissed her playfully and she returned the favor by giggling and kissing him back._

"Lux... I'm sorry I couldn't give you the house by the meadow I promised" Talon said as he smiled.

"No... that's not it! I want you to live Talon, if only you left me... " Talon kissed her deeply, as he did before.

"I wouldn't have done ANYTHING differently. I love you and that's what it is. I knew the consequences, and now... I'm just facing my deal with the devil"

This brought even more tears to Lux's already drying eyes.

"Don't worry Lux, even if we part now... I'll be waiting for you patiently. " He said smiling.

Wiping Lux's tears away, Talon kissed her one last time.

"Crownguard! It's execution time! " The guard said giddily.

Lux's shoulders dropped low, as did her head. "Lift your head Lux, you're my beloved, don't cry okay? " Talon said as he walked into his cage and locke it himself.

Lux was speechless as Talon, the man she loved was pulled away into the chopping block.

"Oh I forgot... Lux happy birthday... " He said weakly as Lux walked back to a deserted room and collapsed on the floor.

After that she walked all the way to her seat with her family "Ah there he is, Talon Du Couteau. Your brother caught him you know, he recieved a medal of honor"

Lux's dad was proud of his son, however all Lux could see was the hands that once embraced her, bound.

The body of the man she loved, scarred and bruised.

The once soft brown hair she played with, was covered in soot and grime.

His once smiling face was now back to the stoic face he had before.

He was the man she loved and he was being executed and she had no say in it.

Her face was filled with hidden sorrow and she told her dad "Yeah... "

"Talon of the Du Couteau Family! You are hereby sentenced to death for the crimes you have committed against Demacia! " The executioner said as the people cheered and roared. Many threw things at Talon, stoned mostly, which damaged his face and body.

Lux looked upon her beloved, his face was all cut and bleeding and the people were cheering... _Monsters... All of you_...

The blade of the guillotine fell and Talon looked at Lux, he smiled and mouthed "Thank you" and then it was done.

Lux averted her gaze and left her family, she couldn't bear it anymore. The sadness in her heart.

The man who once held her close and whispered sweet nothings into her hears... her most beloved...was dead.

Talon Du Couteau was dead.

* * *

**_Author note: Sad ending ammirite? shoulda seen that coming, Romeo and Juliet don't have a happy ending, if anyones interested I can post the alt. Ending but other than that, have a good day! _**


	2. Alternate End!

* * *

**_Obligatorrryyyy Author Note: Due to sheer boredome and refusal to update my other story because i aint got no idea what to write for it...Here's the Alternate ending for the story, Imma be honest I thought I shouldve written this as a story on its own, if this gets traction I might do it but...my attention span is short so HAHAHAHAHA._****_Anyway enjoy the true ending Alt._**

* * *

**_Forbidden:_**

**_True Ending_**

* * *

**(Please read through the first part and skip to here)**

After that it had been five years, Luxanna Crownguard was sitting by her windowsill. Diplomatic talks between Demacia and Noxus had begun a few years prior. The tensions were at their lowest and Demacians can meet Noxians without killing each other.

'_Isn't it __amazing?' _she thought as she read the scroll sent to her which thanked her for her work in the peace talks.

She knew people were tired of fighting so when Talon told her Swain had been usurped by Marcus Du Couteau, she knew that she had to do something.

She spearheaded peace talks giving stories of her and Talon's love, of course changing their names. People were inspired and now peace was gradually being achieved.

"Where is he!" A guard shouted.

"I think he ran that way!" Another screamed

As if on queue, a knock on her window. She giddily opened the window to a breathless Talon.

"Breathless already?" Lux decided to tease the assassin.

"Paperwork and peacetalks have somewhat cut into my training..." Talon said with a slight frown as Lux hugged him.

She took in his scent, his body, the texture of his muscles as she hugged him. "I love you!"

"I know Lux" he said as he hugged her back.

Talon took Lux to her bed and lightly lay her on it. "Lux...You're incredibly beautiful" Talon said with his deep voice

Lux blushed and at this point Talon was on top of her, she lifted her head and kissed him while her hand was lightly placed on his chest. Talon deepened it and she felt herself melt.

She moaned lightly as Talon kissed her and placed his hand on her chest

"Lux?"

Someone knocked on the door and Lux hud Talon in her closet.This wasn't new of course and at this point, Talon knew the drill.

Lux opened the door and there, was her smiling father. "Lux there are guests, get dressed and come down quickly "

Lux looked at her father funny "Is this another suitor?"

Her father laughed and just told her to get down in a few minutes.Lux sighed and closed the door. She opened the closet to see...Her clothes, no Talon.

There was a note however _'Wear this' _it said hanging on a white dress of hers. She knew Talon left this and thought _'Why not' _

She took off her night clothes and wore the white dress as she combed her hair. She left her room and headed to their ground floor where her father was talking with a man who was as old as he.

"Hello Lux, this is Sir Marcus D.C."

"Marcus D.C?" Lux asked her father as the man laughed

"Yes, that is my name" The man, Marcus said.

"Yes, he is here with his son. He wants to se-" Lux cut her father off.

"I don't want a suitor, father. I apologize mister...Marcus? But I'm not looking into it-" She was now cut off by a man's voice.

"Not even for me?" A distinct voice entered her ears.

There he was, standing by the door. "Ah my boy, come over. This is Luxanna, my daughter" Lux's dad said with a smile.

"Thank you sir Crownguard, it is my pleasure. Shall we?" The man asked.

Talon Du Couteau was standing in front of her father and her. She was stunned, _Wait then this man is..._

"Oh yes, I didn't introduce you to my father. Marcus Du Couteau." Talon said as he stared sharply at his dad for trying to hide his identity.

"W-wha?" Lux was confused

"Yes, I'm the boy's father. I'm sorry Luxanna, I told your father to hide the fact that I was coming with my son" Marcus said scratching his head.

"N-no its fine" Lux said

"Don't worry about it Marcus, I have to say. You being a Noxian was quite the surprise." Lux's father said

"Well, We'll live you kids to it. I and Marcus have matters to discuss, like I said before. Talon you will be a suitor for my daughter, please take care of her" Lux's father smiled.

"Don't worry mister Crownguard, I'll take good care of her" Talon said solemnly.

After the both fathers left, Talon and Lux went over to the garden. The open area and grass and the cold breeze of the night was a good change.

"I can't believe that was your father! Nor the fact that you're here!" Lux said surprised as she cutely hit Talon's chest with her fists, there was a small tear in her eye.

Talon thought it was cute "I wanted to surprise you"

Lux sighed "Well it did surprise me" she said while on leaning on Talon's chest. Openly like that, they were near each other showing their love. No one would judge them and Talon would not be captured.

This was what was meant to be.

"So...Lux" Talon said while kneeling down. A great sign of respect for a Noxian.

Lux wondered why her beloved was kneeling and them Talon turned to get something from his pocket. Lux just covered her mouth in surprise _Its happening!!!_ she thought.

"Will you have eternity with me, my beloved?" Talon asked.

The response? Lux tackled Talon and gave him a sweet and warm kiss on the lips "YES!" she shouted.

A few maids came by and giggled at the girl that they took care of when she was little. She was becoming a woman.

Talon smiled and returned the kiss and carried Lux.

"Lux what are you-" Garen asked his sister slightly outraged.

"Why don't you give them some privacy?" Katarina appeared behind Garen and dragged him away.

Garen steuggled but ultimately couldn't do anything.

"When's the wedding?" teased Lux's mother while looking down upon them from her room.

"M-mom!? How long have you been there?" Lux shouted in surprise.

"The whole thing, dear. Don't worry I won't forget to tell your father!" Lux's mother said, happy for her daughter.

Lux blushed red, Talon smiled and the mother laughed "Ah youth" she said.

"A wedding huh" Lux said twiddling her fingers.

"We can take our time" Talon said with a smile as he took Lux's hand and twirled her into his arms.

"Talon..." She said cutely.

"Lux..." Talon said as he kissed her neck.

"Let's continue this in my bedroom" Lux said playfully. Talon slightly perked up.

"By your words, my beloved"

* * *

**_Author Note: AAAAAND THATS A WRAP! THE ALT ENDING IS DONE, HOPE I DID GOOD IN WRITING FLOOFY FLOOF!_**

**_I want to tey writing an actual story centered around Talux. However i think id have to sched it...Meh who cares if i find it fun I'll write!_**

**_Anyway hope you enjoyed! Have a good one!_**


End file.
